


Time To Be

by Violoafforprez



Series: My Hero Academia [11]
Category: But it’s just referenced - not a universe crossover, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, Bakugou Katsuki is So Done, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Crack, English-Speaking Kaminari Denki, Gen, Mane Six, Mentioned Characters, My Little Pony References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, What am I doing with my life?, lackluster ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violoafforprez/pseuds/Violoafforprez
Summary: Kaminari sings along to a MLP song, in front of his friends to his absolute chagrin.It turns out better than he thought.
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Ashido Mina & Kaminari Denki, Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou
Series: My Hero Academia [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964803
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Time To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I’ve been on a MLP kick and I love the songs, especially from the movie

Somehow, by some chance, the angry Pomeranian known as Bakugo Katsuki found himself surrounded by idiots who decided they were friends. (You may think idiots is not a nice way to describe one's friends, but trust him - they are).

It was a boring, regular day at UA, a day where some wished a villain would attack just so something interesting would happen (to be honest, only Bakugo was hoping for a fight), a day where anything would be more exciting than this. Que the idiots.

With school for the day done the heroes in training had the rest of the day for whatever they wanted - granted it’s not illegal, or causes Mr Aizawa to wake up from his nap. Bakugo, Kirishima, and Mina (surprisingly) decided to use this time to study for an upcoming test in the common room. Mina failed the previous test, and  _ begged _ Bakugo to teach her.

For a rabid human, he was a great teacher, he took the time to explain what she was supposed to do, only whacking her with the book when she got the obvious answer wrong.

It was calm, peaceful, serene, so of course we have to ruin it.

Just as Bakugo was beginning to enjoy the quiet of an orderly workroom stomping was heard from around the corner, horrible singing followed along.

Kaminari jumped into the room, eyes closed, earphones in, and phone up to his mouth like a microphone, [“Oh yeah, it’s time to be awesome!](https://youtu.be/0rgBWhNIDOE)” He belated out in understandable English, but in the worst singing voice anyone has ever heard. The trio covered their ears as Kaminari continued his torturous singing.

Bakugo pushed back his chair and walked menacingly towards the unsuspecting pikachu, “Hey, Dunce Face?” He called, spinning Kaminari around to meet him. The others' faces paled as Bakugo yanked the earbuds from his ears.

“Ohh, hey.” He shakingly greeted, knowing that he was in deep trouble, “What’s… what’s going on?”

“Well we were trying to work, but then some dumbass ruined their concentration by their horrible off-key singing.” Mina and Kirishima jumped out of their seats to join their friends.

“What were you listening to?” Mina questioned, stretching her back and arms as she did so, “and since when could you speak in English?”

Kaminari shuffled backwards, and began swaying his arms nervously, “Since forever, I mostly read classics though, actually when we were Picking our hero names I thought Jiro’s suggestion of JammingWey was after famous American author Hemingway. Turns out I was wrong.” Huh, who knew.

“Okay, I guess that explains that, but still, what were you listening to?”

He froze and backed up some more, “Oh, well, nothing. I wasn’t listening to anything.” He tried to convince them that it was the truth, but they’re not that dumb.

“Dude, we heard you singing along to something, Mina just wants to know what it was, and so do I. It sounded catchy.” Kirishima beamed, while Bakugo began to scowl 

“Well, it was…” Kaminari peered around the room, purposefully ignoring his friend's eyes. He caught a quick glimpse of them and found that Mina and Kirishima were smiling from ear to ear, patiently waiting for him to answer. He sighed in defeat, “It was from a children's cartoon.” He heard Bakugo snort as he began to hang his head in shame, then there was the sound of explosions and groans of pain. He looked up to find Bakugo crouched over on the floor cursing Kirishima out. He blinked once, twice, three times. “Uhh, what just happened?” He asked Mina.

“Nothing much, just Eijiro elbowing Blasty Mcsplodes in the ribs with a hardened elbow! Anyways, enough about him. What cartoon? Cause I’ve watched a bunch of cartoons, mostly dubbed of course, but I don’t think I’ve come across whatever you were singing.”

“I haven’t watched the series, but I came across a playlist that had a bunch of the songs and I don’t know why, but I started listening to them. What I was listening to actually came from a Movie, and there’s a bunch more that are like, awesome.” He began taking more animatedly, barely containing his excitement as Mina stood by listening to her friends every word, “There was this song, [sung by the villain,](https://youtu.be/fktlkNNp8Mw) and like, I think if Midoribro ever became evil it would suit him to a T.”

“Ooh, now I’ve got to know, please, I won’t laugh. I’ve watched The Littlest Petshop.” She shared, hoping that would convince Kaminari enough.

He laughed at the thought of Mina curled up in her blankets watching LPS, it was a cute imagery, “Fine.” He said, leaning in, hoping the others wouldn’t hear, “It’s from My Little Pony, the Movie.”

Mina jumped up and down, “Oh my gosh!” Kaminari looked down, only to feel someone wrap their arm around his shoulders. He looked up and over and found Mina had calmed down, “Oh crap. I didn’t mean it like that, I just remember watching it with my baby cousin when I was in elementary. I stopped watching it when I entered Middle School, I think I got to the beginning of the third season.”

“There’s nine seasons now, and like 5 movies.” Mina stared quizzically at him, he sheepishly explained, “Uh, research. I like to know what I’m listening to.”

Mina pulled Kaminari over to the couch surrounding the T.V. She looked around the room, hoping Blasty wasn’t eavesdropping on their conversation, clear of Mr Explodey she began to whisper, “You know, Blasty over there is like the human, angrier, more ego-stroked version of Rainbow Dash. The blue one with the rainbow mane.” She clarified, not knowing that Kaminari memorized practically all of the characters' names.

Kaminari let out a snort of laughter and fell off the couch.

“I heard you dipshits call one of your stupid monikers for me, what the hell are you talking about over there?” Bakugo called from his spot on the floor.

Mina joined Kaminari on the floor, laughing her head off.

In between breaths of laughter Kaminari managed to spit out, “Iida… it totally,” he began to laugh uncontrollably, “Iida’s Twilight!”

“Oh my gosh, you’re right! Wait wait wait, does that mean the Principle is Celestia?”

“Yeah! Aizawa could be Luna!” They were lost to the world, giggling at the image of Mr Aizawa with flowing dark blue hair that shimmered in the light.”

It took them a while to calm back down, Bakugo left complaining that it was getting to stupid down there, Kirishima was filled in and agreed with their comparisons, even commenting they Mina was the crazy pink party pony, not knowing names.

Calmed down enough they sat on the couch like normal human beings, “Can you play what you were listening to, it should be on YouTube or something?” Mina asked polity.

Kirishima nodded in agreement while Kaminari pulled it up on the T.V.

They jammed out for the rest of the night, adding onto their list of comparisons before ultimately promising to do the same next week.

**Author's Note:**

> (The song he was singing was Time To Be Awesome, and the song that would fit evil midoriya was Open Up Your Eyes)
> 
> More comparisons:  
> Koda = Fluttershy I think it’s obvious of why  
> Kirishima = Applejack - hardworking and up for a challenge  
> Aoyama = Rarity - Fabulous  
> All Might = Bulk Biceps


End file.
